pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Miły gość.
= Miły gość = Nigdy bym nie uwierzył, że jeden dzień może odmienić los człowieka, że posunie się do niezwykłych czynów, a jednak. 13 grudnia, panowała paskudna pogoda, śnieg zasypywał ulice. Co chwilę odśnieżarki walczyły z nagromadzonym śniegiem, a ja znów pracowałem dziś do późna w barze. Panowała świetna atmosfera, co chwilę dochodzili klienci, niektórzy czekali, aby się rozgrzać i trochę wypić, a inni byli zmuszeni przeczekać nawałnice, która zasypała drogi. Bar u Joego był jedyny w przeciągu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów. Stanie za barem i słuchanie smętnych historyjek typu: Znów mnie rzuciła ta tępa zdzira, ja dla niej wszystko, a ona po prostu wywaliła moje walizki za drzwi. Po prostu mnie zanudzały. Szafa grająca wypluła kolejny hit. Jean Shepard - Then He Touched Me. Piosenka dawała ulotne nadzieje wiejskim mordą, ludziom, którzy myśleli, że kiedyś może ich życie się odmieni. Jednak nie przekonywała mnie do dalszej pracy z uśmiechem na twarzy. Postanowiłem zrobić sobie 15 minut przerwy, zawołałem Joe’go, który rzadko wychodził ze swojej kuchennej rezydencji, pilnując kucharza, który wciągał wszystko nosem. Teraz musiał, gdyż mój umysł nie znosił dobrze mieszanki Country ze smętnymi opowiastkami miejscowych pijaczków. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Śnieg zaczął znów prószyć. Wyjąłem swoją paczkę papierosów, po czym wziąłem jednego papierosa i wsadziłem w usta, próbując odpalić za pomocą zapałek, jednak śnieg mi to uniemożliwiał. Zakryłem ręką i modliłem się w duchu by ta też nie zgasła. Moje modły zostały przyjęte i zapaliłem. Mocno się zaciągnąłem. Płuca podskoczyły z radości mając tyle „tlenu”. Wykaszlałem i następnie wróciłem do przyjemnego wdychania zabójczej piękności. Stojąc tak na zimnie w grubej kurtce zacząłem myśleć, że może już czas zmienić prace, 30 lat na karku i siedzenie w tym zadupiu nie było zbyt optymistycznym nastawieniem na przyszłość. Papieros powoli kończył się i wraz z nim kończyła się wolność i powrót do tęgich gęb które srają w krzesło, bekają, rzygają wszędzie gdzie popadnie. Wyjąłem z ust papierosa i rzuciłem nim o ziemię, kiedy nagle zobaczyłem kobietę stojącą przy latarni niedaleko parkingu. Mimo, że padał śnieg i była blisko 50 metrów, to dobrze ją widziałem gdyż światło nad nią mocno się paliło. Piękne czarne, długie włosy, twarz smukła i czarny płaszcz. Dzieliła nas tak mała odległość. Nie widziała mnie,a może wcześniej patrzyła się na mnie, kiedy ja paliłem papierosa i byłem zamyślony sobą? Początkowo myślałem, że to zwykła dziwka, która czeka na kolejnego klienta, któremu zrobi dobrze za kilka dolarów jednak, jednak moje początkowe stwierdzenie było mylne, gdyż kilka samochodów odjechało od niej z kwitkiem. Moja przerwa już dawno minęła, jednak nie mogłem przestać wpatrywać się w jej piękno. Było zimno. Śnieg powodował, że widoczność zaczynała mi powoli płatać figle. Kiedy postanowiłem już udać się do baru, bo moja przerwa i tak przedłużyła się o kolejne 15 minut, zobaczyłem jak czarny bądź czarno podobny, bo jednak noc nie daje tyle wrażeń, co dzień. Kobieta podeszła do kierowcy i coś próbowała tłumaczyć, po czym on wyszedł i zaczęła się kłótnia. Wpierw słowna, a później doszło do rękoczynów. Nie mogłem stać w miejscu. Joe na pewno da sobie radę za ladą. Stwierdziłem, że muszę uratować jakoś tą kobietę, chociaż dobre uczynki nie były moją specjalnością. Jakoś nie mogłem patrzeć, jak gościu obija bezbronna kobietę. Podbiegłem do nich i zacząłem go szarpać, by się od niej odsunął, to był niestety jeden z kilku błędów jakie popełniłem, ten jednak był na tyle bolesny, że zapamiętałem go na długo. Facet wpierw uderzył mnie w brzuch. Wtedy poczułem, jak Tequilla z mojego żołądka chce wyjść na jego twarz, jednak powstrzymałem się. Chwilę później dostałem kilka razy w twarz, mimo tego, że gościu był dobrze zbudowany, to nie bił jakoś tak nadzwyczaj mocno. Upadłem. Krew sączyła się z ust małym strumykiem. Przed oczyma miałem czarne plamy mówiące mi: ''Koleś daj sobie spokój, po cholerę wtrącasz się w nie swoje sprawy, a teraz leżysz i zaczynasz zwijać się z bólu. Leząc nabierałem siły. Nieznajomy oddalił się ode mnie, podchodząc znów do dziewczyny i zaczynając ją bić. Słychać było stłumiony krzyk, który mówił mi: wstawaj, pora coś zrobić, bo inaczej ona zginie obok Ciebie,a Tobie pozostanie tylko wpatrywanie się w to piękne martwe ciało. Wstałem z ziemi, lekko się chwiejąc. Kiedy złapałem równowagę, to podbiegłem do niego. Nie spodziewał się. To był jego błąd. Chwyciłem go i z całych sił rzuciłem na śnieg. Wpierw poszedł cios w nos rozwalając go, później to już poniosła mnie finezja, a kiedy już widząc, że gościu ma dość, postawiłem go i wrzuciłem do auta mówiąc, że jeśli jeszcze raz ją dotknie to będzie gorzej. Zrozumiał bo mimo obitych oczów odpalił silnik i odjechał od nas . Upadłem na śnieg i zacząłem oddychać bardzo szybko i głęboko jakbym właśnie przebiegł jakiś maraton . Kiedy już psychicznie doszedłem do siebie podbiegłem do kobiety która dostała kilka niezłych ciosów i zapytałem - Nic ci nie jest? Pytanie to było dosyć głupie patrząc na nią, ale mój umysł nie potrafił nic wymyślić na poczekaniu Spojrzała na mnie jednym okiem , drugie było podbite i odpowiedziała - nie nic trochę jestem obolała tylko. - Kto to był? - Nie ważne , ważne , że mnie uratowałeś Poczułem się przez moment jak bohater z komiksów - Jak masz na imię? Ja jestem Adam a Ty ? Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała , widać po niej było , że coś skrywa, nie obchodziło mnie to -Wezwę pogotowie , muszą opatrzyć twoje rany i to paskudne oko - Proszę nie wzywaj po prostu , pomóż mi wstać i jakoś dam sobie radę Podniosłem ją i już ją prowadziłem w stronę baru kiedy ,samochód zajechał mi wejście i znów nieszczęście zapukało . Gościu który odjechał wezwał swoich przydupasów i teraz miałem na karku cztery samochody i zapewne w każdej kilka sztuk broni. Mimo, że byliśmy w pułapce, adrenalina nie pozwalała mi klęknąć i płakać. Samochody okrążały nas . Jedyne wyjście był bieg w las , ale czy damy rade po takim obiciu? Śnieg robił się coraz większy co uniemożliwiało bieg, a suche zimne powietrze tylko doprawiało niechęć do dnia dzisiejszego . Las był ogromny korzenia wystające co chwila przeszkadzały nam w dobrej ucieczce . Drzewa szumiały w charakterystycznie jak na cholerny mróz , a my próbowaliśmy się dostać do miasta. Na chwilę oprzytomniałem z szaleńczego biegu i spojrzałem za siebie , na całe szczęście nie gonili nas -Kto to jest do cholery! Zapytałem tak jakby od tego zależało nasze życie i po części tak było. Spojrzała na mnie i tylko powiedziała -Przepraszam , że ciebie też gonią , mogłeś mnie zostawić , mogłeś mnie ratować, mogłeś wrócić do baru i cieszyć się życiem , jednak tego nie zrobiłeś , wybacz mi ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć kim oni są i dlaczego tak zostałam potraktowana Moja wściekłość była ogromna chociaż nie pozwoliłem by uszła ze mnie , doszedłem do wniosku , że zadzwonię po policję i na pewno jakoś ich złapią a ja wrócę wreszcie do pracy i Joe mnie oskubie za taką długą przerwę. Wykręciłem numer w słuchawce usłyszałem Prosimy uzbroić się w chwilę cierpliwości .Brzdęk mężczyzna podniósł słuchawkę. -Tu Komisariat w czym mogę pomoc? - Mam na imię Adam i byłem świadkiem znęcania się nad kobietą , kiedy jej pomogłem ten palant wezwał posiłki i teraz nas ścigają. Proszę o szybką interwencje , znajdujmy się na ulicy… Kobieta odebrała mi telefon a następnie upuściła na śnieg który tylko czekał żeby wchłonąć się w cieplutki ekranik i zrobić z niego bezużyteczną zabawkę - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - Nie mogę powiedzieć, ale uwierz mi policja tutaj nic nie pomorze , wręcz zaszkodzi - Zaszkodzi? Kobieto co ty dziś brałaś? Jesteś cała obita i teraz rozwalasz moją komórkę, a gdzieś tu gonią nas przydupasy tego pomyleńca, a ty nie chcesz sobie pomóc? Czy ty wiesz co właśnie zrobiłaś? - wiem ale inaczej nie mogłam zrobić -Więc co teraz? Zacząłem iść chciałem nabrać myśli, jednak sytuacja nie pozwalała zbytnio. W oddali było słychać kroki . Mógłbym się założyć o cała noc w Las Vegas, że to oni i już są dosyć blisko. Więc chwyciłem ją za rękę i znów biegliśmy. Bez światła z telefonu było to piekielnie ciężkie , ale udało się nam wybiec na jezdnie, która prowadziła na dworzec kolejowy . Mimo panujących ciemności jakoś lepiej nam się biegło po jezdni niżeli po lesie pełnym niebezpiecznych wystających konarów. W oddali za nami znów było słychać samochód. Byliśmy w tym momencie bezbronni, mimo to nie przestaliśmy biec choć ból jaki odnieśliśmy utrudniał nam bardzo ucieczkę. Samochód był już coraz bliżej obłapiając nas swym światłem tak mocno , że pierwszy raz od tej całej akcji zobaczyłem , że moja prawa noga krwawi, nie było to dosyć duże skaleczenie , jednak było spowodowane uderzeniem o ziemie w walce , a adrenalina zatuliła ból na ten czas. Teraz umysł zaczyna myśleć, co powoduję powolny, lecz coraz mocniejszy ból .zastanawiające jest to , że jeszcze 45 min temu byłem zwykłym szarym człowiekiem pracującym w zwykłym zatęchłym barze i prowadziłem zwykłe nudne życie, a teraz uciekam przed jakimiś świrami wraz z jakaś nieznaną mi kobieta, przecież ona może być jakaś handlarką narkotyków lub co gorsza zabójczynią , a ja w dziwny dla siebie sposób chcę jej pomóc. Samochód dogonił nas jednak okazało się , że nie był on członkiem naszej niezbyt przyjacielskiej czwórki która nas goniła , kiedy odkryłem to, że być może ten samochód może nam uratować , życie wioząc nas jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce ,zacząłem krzyczeć i wymachiwać rękami , by stanął oczywiście on zobaczył nas w lewym lusterku po czym zatrzymał się. Podbiegłem do auta jego szyby były lekko zamarznięte co sugerowało , że w samochód nie posiada ogrzewania. Lewa szyba osuwała się po czym gościu wyjrzał przez szybę. - Podrzucić was gdzieś? Z twarzy wyglądał jak meksykanin który zagubił się w tej dziurze, w ustach dopalał końcówkę papierosa którą wyrzucił mi wprost na buta, po czym uśmiechnął się . - Proszę wybaczyć, celowałem w śnieg. Chwilowa wściekłość , że akurat musiało trafić na moje drogie buty przerodziła się w pokój bo tylko on nas mógł wyprowadzić z tej dziwacznej i niezrozumiałej dla mnie sytuacji. - Proszę nam pomóc jakiś szaleniec wraz ze swoimi ludźmi goni i chcę nas zabić . - Wsiadajcie Wsiedliśmy w środku panował bałagan.Pełno puszek po tanim piwie sugerowało , że kierowca dorabia sobie jako tirowiec bądź jest nałogowym alkoholikiem, mimo to nie przeszkadzało nam to. Najważniejsze było dojechać do dworca, gdzie ona mogłaby spokojnie wsiąść do pociągu i odjechać , a ja miałbym święty spokój i przez kilka dni musiałabym jakoś uspokajać Joe’go , że więcej nie powtórzy się takie znikniecie jakie miało miejsce przed barem w czasie mojej przerwy która teraz już trwała ponad 3 godziny. Mężczyzna spojrzał lusterko przednie na dziewczynę z tyłu i oblizał się .Widząc to nie byłem z tego zadowolony ,jednak nie wydawał się jakoś zbyt silny , jeśli przeznaczenie by tak chciało jakoś bym go unieruchomił - To powiadacie , że was gonią ? a co zrobiliście? - Tak jeden gościu próbował zabić tą kobietę z tyłu , ja wkroczyłem i trochę mi sie oberwało , ale jakoś dałem radę go pobić, i kiedy już wydawało się ze po wszystkim wezwał swoich ludzi i gonią nas, chcąc zabić więc uciekliśmy w las ,a stamtąd jakoś wybiegliśmy na ulice i próbowaliśmy się jakoś dostać do dworca. – Właśnie w tamtą stronę jadę, mogę was podrzucić Wpatrywałem się w szybę która nie pozwalała zbytnio na oglądanie widoków . Od dworca dzieliło nas jakieś 12 km ciągłej jazdy. Meksykanin spojrzał na mnie i powiedział - Jestem Bob, a ty jak masz na imię jeśli mogę wiedzieć kogo wiozę - Mam na imię Adam a to jest… wskazałem palcem na kobietę dając jej znak by sama się przedstawiła jednak milczała. - Widzę , że dziewczyna z tyłu nie jest zbyt rozmowna. Ach pamiętam jak miałem swoją Caroline, była to niezła laska jednak uciekła z jakimś parszywym białasem , może dla tego, że trochę ją oklepywałem ,jednak ona to lubiła Spojrzałem na niego jak na idiotę który właśnie chwalił się jak obijał mordę swojej dziewczynie , ale utrzymałem jakoś język za zębami i widząc moje spojrzenie opamiętał się i dodał -Proszę wybaczyć mi swoje zachowanie , niekiedy gadam trzy po trzy, by tylko jakoś mieć kontakt. Szczerze powiedziawszy jechałem tą trasą nie tylko na dworzec , ale też na chwilkę do lasu bo muszę coś załatwić . Na pewno zgubiliśmy już pościg a to zajmie dosłownie kilka chwil. Mimo , że coraz bardziej ten facet mi się nie podobał ulegliśmy bo w takiej śnieżycy ciężko byłoby dostrzec do miejsca. Dziewczyna z tyłu była podenerwowana tą sytuacją jednak milczała. Bob Skręcił w wąską uliczkę która wiodła do lasu, po czym zatrzymał auto. Śnieg zaczął sypać coraz intensywniej a wiatr tylko to wszystko potęgował. Wyszedłem z auta by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza którego brakowało w samochodzie. Spojrzał na mnie po czym zapytał czy zapale oczywiście zgodziłem się, po takich wrażeniach moje płuca krzyczały o tą truciznę. Wyjął dwa papierosy ze swojej paczki po czym mojego odpalił od swojego i wręczył mi. Spodziewałem się, że inaczej dostanę tą fajkę ale papieros to papieros i trzeba go zapalić. - Nie chciałem przy niej mówić ale ona wygląda pięknie prócz tych kilku siniaków , liczysz na coś? zapytałem z oburzeniem - Niby na co mam liczyć? - No wiesz na przygodę - Miałem już dziś takie przygody , że już więcej nie chce, żadnych przygód - Ok. nie denerwuj się chciałem tylko zagadać Bob dopalił swojego papierosa i odszedł ode mnie. Ja jeszcze zachwycałem się dymem . Meksykanin podszedł do bagażnika i otworzył go po czym z uśmiechem na twarzy wrócił do mnie i zapytał - może pomógłbyś mi? Odparłem ze spokojem - Tak pomogę ci , bo ty nam pomagasz , jakoś dostać się do celu - Chodź ze mną z bagażnika musimy coś zabrać Udałem się na tył samochodu bagażnik był otwarty, a w nim znajdował się duży worek oraz jeden mniejszy - Wybacz , że cie wykorzystuje ale muszę to wywalić , jestem sanitariuszem i muszę wywalić torbę z odpadami , zaś w drugiej niestety mój kochany pies zginał pod kołami i muszę go zakopać - Jak to z odpadami ? - No wiesz robię w małym szpitalu jako pielęgniarz i kazali mi się pozbyć strzykawek i różnych dupereli z tym związanych Chwyciłem pierwszą torbę była ciężka, zbyt ciężka wywlekłem ją z bagażnika. Bob już wyniósł swoją i szedł w stronę lasu. Niestety ja zrobiłem w niej zrobiłem dziurę. Poczułem odór wydobywający się z wewnątrz jednak pomyślałem , że to rozkładający się pies . Bob był już kilka kroków przede mną kiedy worek rozerwał się jeszcze bardziej i z worka w świetle reflektorów wysunęła się ręka. Nagle powietrze stanęło mi w gardle .Zadławiłem się. Położyłem worek, moja ciekawość była większa niż zdrowy rozsądek, rozerwałem go tak by zobaczyć wnętrze, nie myliłem się była to kobieta lub raczej resztki kobiety. Rzuciłem worek i zacząłem biec do samochodu , usiadłem na miejscu kierowcy spojrzałem w tył , dziewczyna siedziała ,zaciekawieniem spojrzała na mnie - Co się stało? - On zabił kobietę , musimy stąd uciekać - Co masz na myśli zabił kobietę? - Tam w worku leżą szczątki Usiłowałem odpalić samochód , jednak słyszałem tylko warkot który nie pozwalał tchnąć w ten złom życia . W oddali zobaczyłem jak Bob wraca więc nie miałem zbyt dużo czasu wyszedłem z auta , dziewczyna uczyniła to samo . Stanęliśmy przed samochodem kilkanaście kroków od Boba, jednak nasza dwójka miała niewiele do jego łopaty i któż jeden wie do czego więcej . Bob zobaczył , że worek który miałem zanieść do niego ,został kilka kroków od samochodu rozerwany a zawartość pokazana. Stałem około dziesięć kroków od Boba , nie mając nic mogłem tylko w duszy modlić się by nie użył na nas tej łopaty. - Adam , to nie tak jak myślisz , te zwłoki ukradłem z prosektorium po pijaku ,z kolegą się założyłem , że wyniosę trupa z kostnicy i zrobiłem to ,następnie nawalony w trzy dupy zawiozłem zwłoki do domu. Później kiedy trochę alkohol stężał zacząłem rozsuwać worek i okazało się , że jest to kobieta , cóż dawno nie miałem żadnej przy boku więc się trochę zabawiłem wiesz taka jak to zwą nekrofilia Zatkało mnie , powoli odsuwaliśmy się od auta , jednak Bob widząc to dodał - Nie uciekajcie to był jednorazowy incydent zaraz wsiadamy i odwiozę was na dworzec , wy nikomu nic nie powiecie, a ja was spokojnie odwiozę. Bob oblizał swoje wargi po czym z uśmiechem na twarzy kontynuował - Pewnie zastanawiacie się dlaczego ten trup jest w tak kiepskim stanie , cóż kiedy już skończyłem zabawę, pomyślałem, że fajnie będzie trochę się pobawić i wyjąłem narzędzia i pobawiłem się . To był znak , że dłużej nie możemy przebywać w otoczeniu tego psychopaty . Zaczęliśmy biec jednak śnieg utrudniał nam to. Bob stał chwile trzymając w dłoniach łopatę i patrząc się na nas jak znikamy w oddali Jednak to była nasza wyobraźnia która ucieka gdzieś daleko. Strach nas sparaliżował na tyle mocno , że nie mogliśmy się ruszyć , dziewczyna zaczęła płakać . Ja wpatrywałem się w dłonie Boba które trzymały łopatę . Nie miałem wyjścia albo on albo my , spojrzałem na dziewczynę była w szoku dalej szlochała, postanowiłem zareagować jakoś. Moje dłonie kontra jego psychopatyczny umysł który kierował tym w pewien sposób biednym człowiekiem . Zamachałem się i trafiłem go w szczękę , całe szczęście nie spodziewał się tego ciosu i położyłem go na ziemie. Cios nie był na tyle potężny by znalazł się w krainie snów , kiedy już dumny z tego , że powaliłem tego świra będę mógł w spokoju uciec z nią złapał mnie za nogawkę i powalił na ziemie , uderzenie było cholernie bolesne . Leząc na ziemi zobaczyłem jak dziewczyna ucieka , chociaż tyle , że ona jest bezpieczna . Bob wstał. Ja też próbowałem jednak uderzył mnie butem w brzuch co uniemożliwiło mi wstanie. Chwycił łopatę już chciał mnie uderzyć kiedy , byłem w tej dobrej sytuacji i przewróciłem go na ziemie i zacząłem obijać jego twarz pięścią , kiedy już Bob wydawał mi się nieprzytomny wstałem i zacząłem, się rozglądać , gdzie mogła pobiec ta dziewczyna i czy jest bezpieczna czy nie dopadli ją. Postanowiłem udać się w stronę dworca , gdyż to był nasz cel . Kiedy odwróciłem się śnieg zasypywał samochód, a Bob leżał kilka kroków od niego , ulżyło mi , że nie muszę już stawiać czoła temu świrowi . Coraz ciężej mi się szło , mimo to nie przestawałem , miałem nadzieję , że ktoś będzie jechał tą drogą i oczywiście nie będzie to zgrają która szuka mnie i tą kobietę . Spojrzałem w niebo chmury ciężko zakrywały księżyc wyrzucając z siebie ogromnej ilości śniegu . Mimo, że uszedłem już dobrych czterdzieści kroków postanowiłem się nie odwracać , miałem to gdzieś i niestety popełniłem błąd , ktoś z tyły dostałem łopatą w głowę. Obudziłem się ciemnym miejscu , głowa z tyłu napierdzielała mnie przerażająco pulsującym bólem, tykanie zegara sugerowało , że musiał być gdzieś blisko , zaś oddali słychać wycie wentylatora , kiedy pociągnąłem nosem poczułem dziwny zapach mięsa, które się rozkładało. W ustach miałem coś włożone ,nie mogłem nic zrobić by wezwać pomoc. Siedziałem w podkoszulku i spodniach na krześle moje ręce były mocno związane , nogi również. Myślałem , dlaczego wtedy nie przywaliłem temu gnojowi mocniej,i czego jest teraz zdolny,oraz co może mi zrobić. Postanowiłem liczyć tykanie po około 200 tyknięciach zegara usłyszałem jak ktoś krzyczy. Zacząłem wyrywać się z więzów, jednak nie potrafiłem były na tyle dobrze związane , że jeśli nikt mnie nie uratuje lub nie zabije to zginę tu przez śmierć głodową. Krzyki były coraz donośniejsze , teraz wiedziałem ,że to krzyki kobiety i pewnie znając mój pech to pewnie dziewczyny która próbowałem uratować ,Bob musiał ją schwytać zaraz po tym jak mnie ogłuszył łopatą. Przewaga samochodu nad nogami w śniegu jest nieporównywalna . Plułem sobie w myślach , że nie potrafiłem nic zrobić by skończyć to. Postanowiłem raz jeszcze oswobodzić swoją dłoń z więzów , mimo bólu jaki ogarniał mnie przy próbie wyciągania , nie przerywałem , aż jakoś udało mi się oswobodzić jedną rękę , po czym wyjąłem knebel i zacząłem kasłać , szybko zająłem się drugą ręką. Kiedy oswobodziłem ręce przyszła pora na nogi , które były dobrze związane. Zacząłem się rozglądać , jednak ciemność która była wszędzie nie pozwalała mi ujrzeć nic ostrego czym mógłbym rozerwać sznury. Postanowiłem przechylić się do tylu a następnie , mieć szczyptę szczęścia i wierzyć w to , że pod naporem mojego ciężaru krzesło legnie w gruzach . Kolejny raz szczęście zapukało do moich bram, krzesło było w kawałkach . Wstałem z ziemi w głowie zaczęło mi wirować jednak nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek wiedząc co dzieje się niedaleko z dziewczyna , którą uratowałem . Zebrałem się do biegu , jednak już po kilku krokach ległem na ziemie , coś zawadziło mi drogę . Kiedy po omacku zacząłem wstawać dotknąłem twarzy .Puls zaczął mi szaleć i zrozumiałem , że albo jestem w kostnicy w chorym laboratorium Boba który tylko czekał ,by porwać nas i zabawić się naszymi ciałami . Otworzyłem drzwi i zobaczyłem , że korytarz jest normalnie oświetlony , wszystkie drzwi były zamknięte prócz jednych na samym końcu w których leciała muzyka . Co dziwne krzyków już nie słyszałem od dłuższej chwili , czyżby to miało oznaczać , że ona zginęła ? Zacząłem biec do oświetlonego pokoju . Kiedy wbiegłem cały pokój był pomalowany na jaskrawo czerwony, pełen firaneczek oraz innych żeńskich dekoracji , muzyka doprowadzała do szału ,zacząłem się rozglądać w oddali widziałem małego psa który kopulował z lalką, zaś na środku był stół a na nim karteczka Świat jest pełen zła tylko śmierć ratuje życie w nas Odłożyłem karteczkę i zacząłem myśleć gdzie ona może być i czy jeszcze jest szansa, może lepiej samemu uciec, bo ona i tak już pewnie zginęła. Ruszyłem w drogę musiałem znaleźć jakieś drzwi i wydostać się z tego, sumienie mnie gryzło ,ale mimo , że jestem dobry to nie chciałem dziś ginąć . Pociągałem za klamkę drzwi wyjściowych i oczywiście były one zamknięte . Usłyszałem znów krzyk który rozlegał się gdzieś niedaleko mojego pokoju , zaraz udałem się w tamtą stronę jednak drzwi były zamknięte . Uderzyłem w nie, jednak nic to nie dawało postanowiłem jeszcze raz z całym impetem wbiec w drzwi tym razem udało się . Pokój wyglądał jak typowy gabinet stomatologiczny z wielkim krzesłem na środku i jaskrawym światłem które doprowadzało do ślepoty. Na krześle siedziała ona .Jej ręce były mocno porozcinane zaś na twarzy widniał mało przytomny wyraz twarzy. Podbiegłem do niej i próbowałem ją oswobodzić jednak w tej samej chwili kiedy próbowałem rozerwać więzy z jej rąk . Poczułem mocne uderzenie z tyłu głowy i znów straciłem przytomność . Kiedy obudzałem się siedziałem związany niedaleko niej . Bob przypatrywał nam się z skalpelem - Wiecie co polubiłem nawet was, cóż teraz mogę wam powiedzieć , że to co znaleźliście wtedy to była moja suka która kiedyś była moją żoną , miała romans to ją załatwiłem wraz z jej kochasiem , a później mi się to spodobało i tak przyjąłem się do szpitala by być blisko martwych . Może zastanawiacie się co teraz wam zrobię , cóż macie dwa wyjście , ale uprzedzam nie są one zbyt komfortowe . No więc moi drodzy albo was zabije i zabawię się waszymi ciałami a najbardziej tej laski bo dawno nie miałem baby , albo zostawię was tu aż zdechniecie . Odpowiem za was oczywiście wybierzecie opcje pierwszą bo jest korzystniejsza dla obu stron Bob odszedł na chwilę od nas - hej , jesteś cała?– zawołałem - tak – odpowiedziała , głos jej się łamał - możesz jakoś się uwolnić ? - nie wiem , nie mam siły proszę uciekaj - spróbuj uwolnić się z więzów Dziewczyna zaczęła intensywnie szarpać się z więzami i udało się jej ręce były wolne chociaż obolałe Zaczęła szarpać się z więzami w nogach kiedy Bob wrócił - Wiecie co , puszczę wam coś , nakręciłem to kiedy dowiedziałem się , że żona się puszcza Bob włożył kasetę do odtwarzacza vhs i włączył telewizor po czym wybrał odpowiedni kanał i ujrzeliśmy Boba znęcającego się nad żoną do tego stopnia , że ciężko było na to patrzeć . - Dlaczego nam to puszczasz ty chory draniu ? - czyja wiem , tak dla jaj, by moje ofiary poczuły to co łubie robić - jesteś cholernym świrem, wyłącz to Zamknąłem oczy jednak dźwięk z kasety powodował u mnie i tak rozrojenie żołądka a każde spojrzenie zapisywało mi w umyśle na zawsze - Czekajcie teraz będzie dobre patrzcie jak bawię z tym ciałem, czyż to nie jest piękne ? Kobieta miała teraz sposobność gdyż Bob był na tyle blisko nas by go uderzyć . Uderzyła go z całej siły pięścią, oczywiście nie spodziewał się tego , chyba to jeden z tych czułych punktów psychopatów , że nigdy nie spodziewają się nadchodzącego ciosu . Po tym ciosie oczywiście przewrócił się , jednak to niezbyt wiele nam dawało bo kiedyś on wstanie i będzie wiedział , że może nadejść cios ,a wtedy unik .I wtedy wydarzyło się coś czego nigdy nie zapomnę , coś co wykraczało poza normalny tok myślenia spojrzałem na kobietę byłą cała roztrzęsiona, zauważyłem coś dziwnego jej oczy stawały się coraz bardziej czerwone , z ust zaś sączyła się duża stróżka krwi .Po chwili już się wylewała z niej krew ,wyrwała się z więzów które trzymały jej nogi i ruszyła w jego stronę . Patrzyłem jak osłupiały widząc ja tak silną i zdeterminowaną . Zatrzymała się w połowie cały czas coś mówiąc do siebie po czym wróciła do mnie , rozerwała moje więzy niczym stare sznurówki - Uciekaj krzyknęła - ale,co z tobą ? - Uciekaj bo zginiesz!!! - ale nie mam klucza, a drzwi są zamknięte Spoglądała na mnie coraz bardziej sępnym wzrokiem niczym łowca który , widząc zdobycz musi się powstrzymać bo uratował go wcześniej. Sycząc udała się do Boba który podnosił się po ciosie - laska masz niezły prawy sierpowy , lubię takie oswajać Spojrzała na niego po czym uśmiechnęła się wylewając całą potok krwi na ziemie - widzę , że szybko wymiękasz , a tak chciałem się jeszcze pobawić tobą zanim zdechniesz Kobieta chwyciła Boba za gardło i zapytała dosyć dziwnym głosem - Gdzie jest klucz ? - A czy to ważne i tak was zabije, a teraz zobacz jak ci wbijam skalpel Bob wcisnął skalpel z całej siły w brzuch kobiety jednak ta bez drgnienia kontynuowała - Gdzie jest klucz ? - Cholerna suko giń!! Wtedy z uśmiechem na twarzy kobieta wyrwała kręgosłup Boba cały czas opętanie śmiejąc się . Widząc to nie mogłem dłużej tam zostać , chciałem jego śmierci ale coś tu nie grało nikt zdrowy nie mógł żyć po ciosach jakie zadawał Bob oraz nikt nie mógł wyrwać cały kręgosłup . Uciekłem z pokoju światło na korytarzu dalej świeciło.Podbiegłem pod drzwi wyjściowe kiedy usłyszałem mocne pluśniecie i wyciek krwi z pokoju. Zrozumiałem, że to co jest tam nie jest ani kobietą ani też nie jest niczym dobrym . Uderzałem w drzwi wyjściowe z całej siły aby jakoś rozwalić zamek, jednak same ręce i nogi to było za mało . Z pokoju słychać było donośny krzykliwy śmiech . Strach był tak ogromny, że zacząłem już wariować , moje serce nie wytrzymywało w klatce , czułem , że może zaraz mnie dopaść zawał i tym momencie zobaczyłem jak coś wylatuje z pokoju gdzie była kobieta i uderza w drzwi rozłupując je, kiedy spojrzałem , zobaczyłem , że to pozostałości Boba , a kiedy odwróciłem się do tyłu ujrzałem coś potwornego kobieta już nie miała swojego ciała lecz szpony i zęby niczym pradawny stwór który czyhał na ludzkie mięso.Spojrzałem na to i pobiegłem ile sił w nogach nie zatrzymując się . Biegłem kilka minut zanim zatrzymałem się chwile odsapnąć i wtedy odkryłem , makabryczną mogiłę gdzie leżały ciała bez kręgosłupów i z odciętymi rękami, kiedy przypatrzałem się dobrze , zauważyłem m , że jednym z nich jest mężczyzna który wtedy bił to coś. Doszedłem do drogi i złapałem stopa , siedząc w samochodzie cały czas myślałem o tym co widziałem . Koniec Kategoria:Inne (złe)